The invention relates to a battery unit comprising a plurality of electrochemical cells, which each have an electrode arrangement comprising a cathode contact making element and an anode contact making element, and an accommodating device comprising a plurality of accommodating units, which are each separated from one another by side walls.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a battery module comprising a plurality of battery units.
Batteries comprising a plurality of electrochemical cells which are interconnected electrically to one another are known in various configurations from the prior art. Furthermore, battery modules are known which have a plurality of battery cells interconnected with one another as electrochemical cells.
For example, the document EP 2 202 824 A1 discloses a battery module comprising a plurality of battery cells, wherein the battery cells have a first electrode and a second electrode. The battery module disclosed in said document furthermore comprises an accommodating device comprising accommodating units arranged next to one another, into which battery cells are introduced. The accommodating device in this case has a first housing part comprising a first connection terminal and a second housing part comprising a second connection terminal for making contact with the electrodes of the battery cells. Furthermore, said document discloses interconnecting a plurality of such battery modules electrically with one another.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,013 B2 furthermore discloses an energy storage unit in the form of a battery pack, which has a plurality of electrochemical cells which are arranged in a battery housing, wherein a dedicated compartment on the side of the housing is provided for each of the cells. In this case, the housing can have integrated cooling channels for cooling the battery cells.
The document DE 10 2012 205 019 A1 discloses a module cover which comprises a cell contact making system comprising a plurality of cell connectors for making contact with battery cells arranged in a battery housing.
Disadvantages with battery units and battery modules known from the prior art consist in particular in the interconnection of the electrochemical cells, in the size of the battery units and battery modules, primarily in respect of battery units or battery modules to be used in hybrid, plug in hybrid or electric vehicles, and in the variability of battery units and battery modules in respect of adaptation to different requirements which are to be made of a battery unit or a battery module, for example as regards the capacity and/or power to be provided.